


你就不要想起我

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	你就不要想起我

15

法布雷加斯勃然大怒，小少爷什么时候受过这种委屈，从小到大认识的人哪个不是把他捧在手里怕丢了似的百般呵护，他猛地推开皮克，皮克又缠上来，“宝贝，还害羞啦？”他说着就俯下身交换了一个绵长的吻，法布雷加斯张嘴就想咬他，却被他骤然顶得腰臀发软，呻吟从嘴边溢出来，他看见手指上漂亮的银色指环，他的心酸胀起来，“Geri？”

“嗯？怎么啦？”皮克看着他的眼睛，一汪清水里欲望深不见底。

“你爱我吗？”法布雷加斯克制着自己，他深吸了一口气，又被皮克撞得七零八碎。

“当然啦，我爱你。”

“你爱谁？”他不肯死心，追问他。

“笨蛋Sese，我爱Sese。”

皮克曲起法布雷加斯的腿，抽插得激烈又迅速，每一下都刺在敏感的凸点上，他被操得失去了理智，握紧的拳头无力地砸在床垫上，他双腿发颤，精液射出来，打湿了两人交合处的耻毛，几乎是同时，他鼻子一酸，眼泪就落下来，滑入鬓间。

 

16

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进屋子，法布雷加斯揉揉眼睛，手伸到枕头底下摸了摸，翻了个身，又在床头柜上摸了半天，他睁开眼坐起来，在地上一堆衣裤下找到了自己的手机，已经九点了。

这时候皮克推门进来了，他推了个餐车进来，上面有漱口水、面包、牛奶和刚出锅的煎蛋，“小懒蛋，起床啦。”

法布雷加斯愣在那里，他心脏发紧，他甚至说不出话来，皮克被他冷若冰霜的神情吓了一跳，冲过来抱他，在他额头上吻了一下，“怎么啦？不舒服吗？”

法布雷加斯闻着他身上的味道，紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，他揪起皮克的耳朵，让他与自己对视，“做了个噩梦。”

皮克又吻了他一下，“最近压力太大了吗？要不要出去散散心？”

小男孩摇摇头，“Geri……”

“嗯？”

“你爱我吗？”

皮克一下笑出声，他牵起他的手，在他中指上的银戒上亲了一口，“当然。”

“只爱我吗？”法布雷加斯漂亮的眼睛里甚至蓄起一汪水雾，看得皮克一下子就心软了，他把他搂在怀里，一遍又一遍的说“我爱你”。

法布雷加斯抽了抽鼻子，红着眼睛在皮克怀里拱了拱，“对不起Geri，可能是你刚求了婚，我还不太适应。”

皮克在他鼻梁上刮了一下，“笨蛋Cesc，你永远都不用跟我说‘对不起’。好啦，起来吃饭吧，煎蛋都要凉了。”

 

17

拉莫斯在默西河畔闲逛，他哼着轻快的弗拉门戈小调，倚在栏杆上吹风，不远处一个支着画板的金发男孩皱起了眉，他左看右看，怎么都觉得这个突然入画的年轻人有点煞风景，于是他站起身，走到他身边，“先生，打扰一下，麻烦您往旁边站一点好吗？”

拉莫斯点点头，他看着眼前的漂亮男孩，他自认走南闯北这么多年，见过的美人不计其数，可眼前这位还是轻易俘获了他，虽然他脸颊上许多雀斑，却仍美得不可方物，那句话怎么说来着，对了，是美人在骨不在皮。于是他干脆跟着他走到画架面前，站在他身后看他作画。构图和光线都处理得不错，有些细节尚棋错一着，应该是美术学院的学生在完成作业，拉莫斯情难自禁地弯下腰，拿起调色盘里一支细细的笔在廊架底部描了几下。

金发美人眯起眼睛看了看，然后他扭头对上拉莫斯的侧脸，拉莫斯转头看见男孩面无表情的样子，意识到自己的失态，“不好意思，我……”

没想到对方眨了眨眼，“画得不错啊，我叫托雷斯，费尔南多·托雷斯。”

拉莫斯顿时口干舌燥，他舔舔嘴唇，“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

托雷斯支起身子，凑过去在他嘴角吻了一下，“走吧，请你吃饭。”

 

18

托雷斯看着拉莫斯中指上的戒指，“你订婚了？”他笑着舔了舔拉莫斯的耳尖，“那你今晚不能去我家了哦。”

拉莫斯神情恍惚了一瞬，皮克的脸清晰的晃动在他眼前，漂亮的蓝色大眼睛温柔地注视他，前天才刮干净的下巴上又冒出胡渣，青乎乎的。他的欲望一时无处安放，干脆泄了气消失得无影无踪。于是他揽住托雷斯盈盈一握的纤腰，贴在他耳畔说，“好。”

托雷斯怔住了，以他这副皮相，还从未遇见过这样把持得住的人，不论男女。他感觉自己的魅力受到了质疑，他又好气又好笑，欲擒故纵吗？那还真别想玩得过他。他食指在拉莫斯手臂上游走，却又一把推开他，“谢谢你送我回来，我上去啦。”

拉莫斯点点头，“夜里冷，多盖床被子。”

本来是正经的想关心他，落在托雷斯耳朵里，就不折不扣是假扮暖男了，他心里不屑，瞧不上这样低劣的手段，脸上还是温温柔柔的，“嗯，你也是。”

 

19

法布雷加斯坐在高脚椅上抽烟，面前的威士忌上飘着浮冰，杯壁渗出许多水珠，梅西走过来坐在他跟前，“Cesc，怎么不一起去玩？这可是你们的单身Party，明天就是有家室的人了。”他语气里满是戏谑。

法布雷加斯扯出一个笑，他的目光跳过发小，落到舞池里甩着大长腿贴着内马尔跳舞的皮克身上，他幽幽地问，“这些年你都呆在巴塞罗那，不觉得腻吗？”

梅西被他没头没脑的问题搞蒙了，但是他只是摇摇头，“当然不会，我有工作、朋友和家人，怎么可能会腻？”

法布雷加斯很想问他，你知道Sese是谁吗？我离开这些年，是谁陪在Geri身边的？为什么所有人都支持我们在一起？那个人伤他很深吗？一连串的问题随着烟圈从他嘴里飘到空中，他到底没有问出口，或许Sese只是那几年里他养的一只猫吧。

扪心自问，把戒指摘下来还给皮克，笑着说，我们分手吧。皮克从此消失在他的生命里，破镜重圆或另寻新欢都与他再无干系。这样的结局他能承受得起吗？

他不能。

所以啊，成年人不必事事计较。利益至上，难得糊涂。

皮克跳累了，跑过来抱他，额角上还挂着亮晶晶的汗珠，“你们在聊什么？”

法布雷加斯笑着替他擦汗，“聊一些生活琐事啦，累了吗？喝点水。”说着就把梅西面前那杯马黛茶递给他。

梅西的笑僵在脸上，感觉自己这个人型灯泡快自燃了，“我走了，拜拜。”

法布雷加斯一把抱回他，“不准走，我们多久没见面啦，来来来，打牌打牌。”

梅西心想这不随时都在见吗？

皮克兴致勃勃地从吧台下面摸出一副扑克，“就是，莱奥一起来玩，谁输了谁穿皇马球衣。”

法布雷加斯眼睛都快瞪出来，他心里“咯噔”一下，这是什么规矩？他从来不知道他们圈子里什么时候玩得这么嗨了，直觉疯狂地把那个名字与“皇马”联系起来。

梅西也吓了一跳，他猛地在皮克腰上掐了一把，皮克意识到自己失言，抿紧了唇没说话。好在梅西不忍好友之间产生嫌隙，他出来打圆场说，“我不要，你怎么跟拉基蒂奇那个死变态学坏了？每次输了被他套球衣我都别扭死了。”

皮克打着哈哈，“这不是刺激吗？”

梅西白他一眼，“都快结婚的人了，别总想着找刺激。”一语双关，听得皮克耳根火辣辣的，他感激地看看梅西，点了点头。

法布雷加斯松了口气，他拼命暗示自己，别这么敏感，游戏而已，没事的没事的。

 

20

拉莫斯躺在沙发上，搂着托雷斯的腰，他躺在他怀里，手里拿着遥控器不断地换台，“现在的电视剧咋这么无聊，利物浦的比赛一个小时以后才开始，还能来一次。”他抬起头，笑得狭促，咬了咬拉莫斯的下巴。拉莫斯血气直冲往下体，该死，费尔南多过分地精于此道，一颦一笑就能勾起他的欲望。他不由分说立马把他压在身下，小美人已经自己解开了裤子。

拉莫斯对他很温柔，他总觉得托雷斯腰这么细，稍微用力就会被折断，托雷斯却不满足，双腿缠上他的腰，屁股挺起来迎合他，脱口而出就是“宝贝，用力一点”，“哥哥，喂饱我”，“不够嘛，我还要”。

拉莫斯抓住他的手，与他十指相扣，下体加快了速度，重重地抽插他。他看着托雷斯中指上的戒指，就是皮克向他求婚时用的那枚——是的，他把它送给了托雷斯，心头一颤，情欲更加蓬勃，他用力顶到深处，他吻住托雷斯粉嫩的薄唇，两个人一同到了高潮。

他看了看时间，里比赛开场还有二十分钟，他把托雷斯抱进浴室，替他清洗。他在利物浦呆了快三个月了，从春天到夏天，是时候离开了，但他舍不得托雷斯，他真的是一个超棒的床伴。

他用力地吻他，想把他吸进自己的身体里，“随我去马德里好吗？”

托雷斯愣了愣，他咬了他一口。拉莫斯吃痛，放开了他，拉莫斯皱着眉等着托雷斯拒绝他，却不想小男孩顾不上身上的泡沫，扯过浴巾裹在腰上就跑出去了。拉莫斯习惯了他偶尔奇怪的举动，搞艺术的人总是不同寻常，他摇摇头，穿上裤子跟了上去。

托雷斯跑到窗前，一把推开窗户。彼时阳光灿烂，洒在他湿漉漉的金发上，为他整个人镀上了一层灿烂的金边，他把笼子打开，拉莫斯送他的小鸽子扑腾着就飞了出去，他转身扑进拉莫斯怀里，手指点在他下唇上，“我永远不属于任何人，你关不住我，也得不到我。”

拉莫斯把他的手指含进嘴里吸吮，他又硬了。

托雷斯笑着摘下戒指，套回拉莫斯手上，“这个还你，我从不夺人所好。”

比赛开场的哨声吹响，托雷斯急匆匆跳进沙发里，“啊啊啊，怎么又首发洛夫伦了？”他看着中指上一圈淡淡的印记，GP&SR，订制戒指，世上只此一枚。拉莫斯看它的时候，神情痴迷，你很难想像那样一个潇洒硬朗的男人，像个少女似的，等着自己的盖世英雄，踏着五彩祥云来迎娶她。托雷斯是一个有底线的风流浪子，他从不跟人交付真心，也绝不要别人的真心。

拉莫斯被晾在那，他看着兴奋的男孩，好似方才什么也没发生过，专心致志地看着比赛。是的，他得不到托雷斯，没有人能得到托雷斯，他永远是自由的。

 

21

飞机稳稳降落在巴拉哈斯，拉莫斯看着自己光秃秃的手指，世界宽广，美人无数，实在不应当囿于狭隘的情爱之间，去他妈的杰拉德·皮克，他换回以前的电话卡，打开手机，在群里嚎了一声，“我回来啦！”

是全新的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯回来啦。

拉莫斯拖着行李箱就到公司报到了，卡西拍拍他的肩膀，“好久不见。”

莫德里奇端着咖啡走进茶水间，看见久违的情人长出了杂乱的胡渣，脸上挂着明亮的笑容，周身散发着蓬勃的朝气，宛若新生。他看得痴迷，手上一松，杯子就摔到地上，发出清脆的陶瓷破碎的声音。他顾不上自己的行为会招来拉莫斯的反感，只是凭借内心如火如荼烧了大半年的思念，冲上去抱住了他。

拉莫斯显然没料到他会在众目睽睽之下这样直接，但是男人之间有时候也不必刻意忌讳，他热情地回抱了他，“Lukita，好久不见啦。”

莫德里奇受宠若惊，他抬起头看见拉莫斯笑得灿烂，一时分不清这是人前演戏还是真情流露。拉莫斯在他耳边低声说，“见到我这么激动？”然后放开他，去拿拖把帮他打扫洒了一地的咖啡。他羞得满脸通红，拉莫斯真的完全不一样了耶，他更喜欢现在这样会闹会笑会戏谑的男人。他痴痴地看着拉莫斯的背影，这时候他手机响了，他摸出来看，拉基蒂奇给他发消息，几个短视频，“他俩青梅竹马，终于在一起了，真好啊。”

莫德里奇不打算搭理他，正要收手机，拉莫斯一下蹿过来，“看啥呢？”那个无数次出现在他脑海和梦境的身影，太过熟悉，他根本不需要多加辨认，高大的男人穿着黑西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，还化了点妆，旁边站着他的……合法丈夫，一身纯白。

拉莫斯脸色铁青，莫德里奇见他这样，心中大呼不妙，“塞尔吉奥，别看……”拉莫斯一把抢过他的手机，“为什么不看？”他露出一个古怪的笑，“多么盛大的婚礼哪，有钱有颜还有爱，咱也跟着沾沾喜气。”

莫德里奇不敢说话，在他旁边忍受着低压。

“皮克先生，你是否愿意法布雷加斯先生成为你的丈夫，与他缔结婚约？无论贫穷还是富有，无论疾病还是健康，都爱他、照顾他、尊重他、接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝，直至生命尽头。”牧师庄重严肃的低音通过小小的手机话筒传出来，拉莫斯紧紧抓着手机，关节发白，恨不得捏碎屏幕，好像这样就能阻止两位的婚礼似的。

皮克没有回话，时间漫长得像过了一个世纪。拉莫斯浑身发抖，上下两排牙齿嗑的咂砸作响。求求你了，不要答应他，或者，拉基蒂奇的视频拍到这里就结束吧！我……我不能再看了，我怎么办呢？我……还爱你啊……

“是的，我愿意。”皮克望着法布雷加斯，温柔而坚定。

拉莫斯身体一松，手机掉到地上，他软绵绵地跌进莫德里奇怀里，目无表情，像被抽走灵魂的木偶。

他还是那个拉莫斯，长途旅行没有改变任何事，莫德里奇心想。

哪来的新生呢，只不过他一句话，你又回到泥足深陷不可自拔的原点。三十年前与他在巴塞罗那一起相识相知的人不是你，三十年后与他在养老院相依相偎的人也不会是你了。

 

22

无人机在头顶“嗡嗡”飞着，垂下来一个礼盒，里面装着精致昂贵又冰冷的戒指，皮克笑意盈盈地打开它，小心翼翼地取出来，牧师念着每一场婚礼都一模一样的誓词，皮克有刹那的晃神。

父母一直不同意他与拉莫斯在一起，那时候他还说，“我们偷偷结婚，去一个没有人认识我们的地方，听说尼泊尔不错，地方是偏了点，但是风俗很有意思，也是亚洲难得允许同性恋结婚的国家。到时候不论谁在场，都是我们的见证人与宾客，然后我们去爬珠峰……”

拉莫斯打断他，“操你妈的杰拉德，还偷偷摸摸，滚开，Sese才不要跟你结婚。”

皮克厚着脸皮上去抱着亲他，牵着他的手与他十指相扣，“别嘛，你看，这戒指你带着挺合适的。”

拉莫斯说，“老子哪天缺钱了就拿去套现。”

“订制的，卖不上价。再说了，有我在，你永远不会缺钱。”

拉莫斯追着他跑了大半个屋子，扬言要当努力工作，绝不受嗟来之食，最后他把皮克扑进沙发，跪坐在他胯上把自己操哭了。

皮克回过神，所有的亲朋都看着他，就连法布雷加斯也等得有点发慌了，“是的，我愿意。”他深吸一口气，压下内心的痛楚和绝望，许下了一生一世的承诺。法布雷加斯没有任何过错，甚至在他受伤以后给了他莫大的支持和关爱，所有人都知道他们会结婚，只要法布雷加斯不提，他就永远不会跟他分开。成年人担负责任，我们活得一日不如一日像自己。他眼前闪过一幕幕与拉莫斯相处的旧时光，带了点昏黄的滤镜，恍若隔世。他还爱他，可是他这一生，为自己而活的时光到此为止。往后他是一个好儿子，好丈夫，好父亲，唯独不再是那个人的蠢熊。

 

23

拉莫斯跪在床上，扣着莫德里奇的腰，从背后插得很深，男人呜咽着，破碎的呻吟飘在屋子里，听得人脸红心跳。他半趴着上半身，一只手绕到前面去，用力拧住他的乳头，指腹在最敏感的地方一遍遍碾磨，疼痛的快感刺激着莫德里奇，他突然大声浪叫起来，“呜呜……不要，我受不了……嗯啊，你轻一点……”

拉莫斯加快了腰腹动作，大开大合地操弄他已经合不上的后穴，男人动情地渗出了白色体液，滑腻腻的，让他抽插得十分轻松。拉莫斯不知道自己机械地做了多久，他脑子里乱糟糟的，毫无射意。莫德里奇射了三次以后终于挨不住了，他蒙在枕头里低声啜泣起来，幽径也干得很，拉莫斯插进去感到摩擦得发疼，他从他身上翻下来，“怎么回事？”

莫德里奇抽抽搭搭的，“对不起，我真的不行了……”

拉莫斯靠在床头坐着，“那你帮我口出来吧。”

莫德里奇乖乖地爬到他胯间跪下，伸出舌头舔着他的阴茎，把整根肉棒舔得沾满唾液，微微发亮，再一口含进去，主动给他做深喉。技术精进不少，拉莫斯抬了一下臀，顶进他的喉腔，“小骚货，我不在的时候，你给多少人口了？”

莫德里奇身子一僵，猛地摇头，“没有……”

“哦？那就是用假阴茎练的？”

男人用力吸吮了两下，然后点点头。拉莫斯温柔的摸摸他的头，操你妈的杰拉德，又不是没人爱我。为什么自己喜欢的人不是Luka呢？这样就不用吃苦受罪了，也不用为此满世界跑，最终还是又跌回坑里。

没有为什么。

你就是不够幸运，爱而不得。

拉莫斯心脏又开始抽痛起来，他皱着眉，呼吸也急了一些。他忽而没了兴致，竟然在温暖紧致的口腔里软了。莫德里奇愣了一下，然后懂事地吐出来，拿纸替他擦干净，接着穿上了衣服。

“坐了那么久的飞机，很累了吧？要不要喝牛奶，我去给你热……唔……”

拉莫斯抓过他，堵住了他的嘴，他不介意对方嘴里还有一丝他自己的味道，吻得难舍难分，“Geri……”他低低的呢喃了一声。

“Lukita，我是不是很坏？”

“没有，你很好。”

“我这样欺负你……”

“不，不，是我愿意的。”莫德里奇打断他。

“我在英国遇见一个漂亮男孩，我对他就不这样。”拉莫斯想到了托雷斯，于是露出柔和的笑。

莫德里奇的脸色一下子变得十分难看，他磕巴着说，“是……是吗？那他……真幸运哪。”

“拉基蒂奇挺好的，没想过跟他在一起吗？”拉莫斯搂紧了怀里的小个子。

莫德里奇摇摇头，“我没办法面对不喜欢的人哪。你不也是一样……”他突然噤了声，意识到自己说错了话。但还是晚了一步，拉莫斯冷冰冰的放开他，“出去。”

“塞……”

“出去。”

莫德里奇翻下床，安静地走出卧室，换上鞋，在深夜离开了拉莫斯家。

拉莫斯恨这样的自己，喜怒无常，难以捉摸，活像个神经病死变态，他以前不是这样的，可他也没办法，大约有一部分自己跟着那个人一起，永远离开了吧。

 

24

五年后。

 

马德里。

拉莫斯下了班，轻车熟路到酒吧寻欢。

场子里人声鼎沸，强节奏的音乐震耳欲聋，灯光绚烂，转着圈儿地在每个人脸上晃来晃去。酒精和香水的味道弥漫在空气里，人们叫嚷着杯子相碰的声音一波波点燃气氛。拉莫斯坐在沙发里，看着中央舞池里贴身乱跳的年轻男女。

好几个女孩围着他，给他灌酒，他左拥右抱，笑得浪荡，左手抓着一把钱，塞进女孩吊带里那条深邃的沟里，右手挑起另一个女孩的下巴，跟她接吻，把嘴里的酒渡给她，换来周遭一片银铃儿似的娇笑惊呼。

他拉过胸最大的那个，“走，陪我去跳舞。”

真是快活似神仙。

 

巴塞罗那。

“Cesc，我今天加班，你早点休息，不用等我了。”皮克站在办公室的落地窗前，看着窗外繁华市区明晃晃的灯光，亮如白昼。

“不要嘛，今天阿姨请假了，米兰还没喝奶呢。”法布雷加斯慵懒的撒娇，还像婚前的小孩子一样。

皮克疲倦地捏了捏太阳穴，好声好气哄他，“那麻烦一下Cesc少爷，纡尊降贵去一下厨房，调一下奶粉好吗？”

“嘻嘻，要Geri亲亲才能起床哦。”

皮克对着手机亲了一口，听见那边掀开被子起床的声音。

“好啦，Geri快去忙吧，我给你留了点宵夜，你记得回来吃哦。爱你。”

“嗯，我也爱你。”

 

人间美好是片刻，厮守能如何。


End file.
